


home

by baexil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: “You don’t give my plant nanny-ing skills enough credit.” Jongdae teases.





	home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanguang-jacked (nasaplates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/gifts).
  * Inspired by [our last goodbye will be beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708127) by [nasaplates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates). 

“I’m impressed,” Minseok says with an arched eyebrow. He turns from Jongdae to run a finger along the long, thin leaves of one of his favorite plants. It’s almost as if he is petting them. Jongdae’s heart warms at the sight.

“You don’t give my plant nanny-ing skills enough credit.” Jongdae teases. He’s leaning against the counter in the kitchen as Minseok carefully goes over to each and every one of his plants to ensure that it is still alive and flourishing. 

Minseok is barefooted and wearing one of his softest sweaters. His hair hasn’t grown out to the length it was before he enlisted, but it’s getting there, puffing out over his ears. He’s the tannest Jongdae has ever seen him and he loves every bit of it. Military life seemed to fit Minseok well, his broad shoulders and air of confidence that makes him even more irresistible to Jongdae. 

When Minseok turns to coo at a plant that took up most of Jongdae’s time and attention in the two years, he is unable to help himself any more. Sliding behind him, he wraps his arms around Minseok, leaning down to brushes his nose against the bare skin of the crook of his neck. A shiver invites him closer, running his hands underneath his sweater to feel warm skin. 

The sun shines in from the window and in the kitchen of Minseok’s house, filled with warmth and greenery and a sensation that feels so much like home; like protection and stability. 

Jongdae has had happy days when Minseok was gone, but nothing beats this moment. Right there. With Minseok in his arm. 

Minseok turns in his arms, Jongdae keeps his hands on his skin, sliding to his back, thoroughly enjoying the muscles that play underneath his fingertips. 

His eyes positively glitter when he reaches up to cup both of his cheeks, leaning him down so he can tip up and brushes a soft kiss. 

“I missed you,” Minseok confesses against his lips. 

“I ached without you,” Jongdae says with an honesty that makes his words feel heavy as they fall against Minseok’s lips. The other man pulls away, his eyes darting back and forth between his own, as if judging the validity of his statement. Then a smile plays with the corners of his mouth. God, he missed these little expressions of his. 

“I thought about you practically every day,” Minseok says in a whisper. Jongdae’s heart picks up. 

“Practically?” He playfully asks, seeking to relieve the tension even while his heart races in his chest, so fast that Minseok has to feel it where they are pressed up against each other. 

Minseok rolls his eyes, “Sometimes the training was so intense all I could think of was how much I needed to grit my teeth and get through it.” 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Jongdae teases but also leans down to kiss him again, showing him how little he means his words. 

“You’ll understand when you enlist,” Minseok says dryly, knocking him away with a bump with his hip. Jongdae reluctantly lets go, “But until then, no complaints.” 

Jongdae pouts a bit. He waited all those months when he couldn’t just reach out and touch Minseok whenever he wanted and he’s very much not looking forward to having to do that all over again. 

“Hungry?” Minseok asks, his hands reaching for items in his kitchen as if he had never left. 

“Oh, if there was something I missed more than you, it was your cooking,” Jongdae groans happily. 

“I think you deserve a reward for taking care of my plants so well,” Minseok says, shooting him a grin over his shoulder. Jongdae’s heart beats quickly in his chest again, he looks very much like the young man he fell in love with all that time ago. His baby-faced hyung. 

“If that’s the case,” Jongdae says slyly, walking up to trap Minseok between his arms and the counter. He kisses Minseok’s ear before whispering, “It’s not exactly the reward I was thinking of.” 

“Is that so?” Minseok says, overly innocent for the way he presses back up into Jongdae who groans when his ass grinds into the perfect spot even over his jeans. “What type of reward were you thinking of exactly?” 

Jongdae can feel a flush building, a hotness creeping over him as he leans down to lick at Minseok’s shoulder, nipping slightly. 

“I imagined you might be a bit… pent up spending all that time in the military,” Jongdae pants a bit. Minseok spins in the space between Jongdae’s chest and the counter and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“I did say I thought of you every day,” Minseok says, nudging him forward so they can share a sweet kiss. Just when Jongdae starts to tug him in the direction of his bedroom, Minseok pulls away from him to look at him with serious eyes but a smile still playing on his lips. 

“What?” Jongdae asks, somewhat self-consciously. 

“Will you move in with me?” Minseok asks lowly. 

Jongdae’s heart beats rapidly in his chest. He wasn’t sure if Minseok would want him to move in so soon after his service. Surely he wanted some time to rest and relax before sharing his space with another person. With him. He had anticipated several conversations about it, but this was unexpected and fills Jongdae with a hysterical-type of happiness. 

“Yes!” He says quickly, “Of course, yes.” 

Minseok’s eyes glow with warmth at his answer. He presses them even closer together and opens his mouth to say something, but only warbled words come out. 

Confused, Jongdae furrows his eyebrows, “What?” 

Minseok gives him a sad smile and a slow kiss before- 

“Officer Kim!” He distantly hears before getting rudely jolted awake by a splash of cold water. 

Sitting up quickly, the feel and smell of Minseok’s house melts away as he struggles to figure out where he is. A man is pulling him up by the neck of his army issued pajamas and with a cold sense of awareness, he realizes where he is. 

“Be ready to march in 10!” His ranking officer barks before strutting from the room. The other cadets in his squad groan the moment he leaves the room. 

“This is too harsh,” the one next to him mutters but also doesn’t waste any time in getting up to get ready, stamping his feet into his boots. 

Jongdae gives himself a moment to squeeze his eyes shut and tries to sear his dream into the back of his eyelids. His chest aches with longing of that moment. If only he had Minseok in his arms. He’s not sure how he is going to survive his enlistment. 

“You better hurry, Kim,” says a squad member who has been nothing but kind to him since they were grouped together, eagerly telling him how much he likes his music. 

“I know,” he says, voice harsh, steeling himself to face another day without the comfort of his home. 

His home will always be where Minseok is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I really liked my twist ending and I hope you did too dear remixee. :) Thanks for letting me work with your writing!!


End file.
